Cannot Love Thee
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: "For those who find love distasteful and unimportant in necessary life, are usually the ones whose love was pulled from the roots through merciless bloodshed and greed. But from that tainted soil...a beautiful flower will bloom once more in time." *Revision of Cannot Love Thee* SebastianxOC and CielxOC
1. Phantomhive Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Kuroshitsuji" or "Black Butler." **

**Property: I only own the OC character "Annabelle and Alice Holloway" and future OC characters in my story "Cannot Love Thee."**

**Info: Also, this is a SebastianxOC and a CielxOC love story and possibly some OCxOC.**

**P.S. I'm, kind of, doing an Anime/Manga story. I'll show parts of the anime series and the manga, but mostly anime. I still do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler!**

**This is the revision of "Cannot Love Thee" I promised, so enjoy!**

**Sebastian:** _It's about time._

**Kala-Warrior18:** _Oh, shut-up! Do you know how hard it is capture your coolness?_

**Sebastian:** _I'm not even in this chapter and "coolness?" Honestly, the American slang is quite idiotic; but I shall thank you for the compliment. *smiles uncaringly*_

**Kala-Warrior18:** _*irritated, eye twitching* Don't make me sick Grell on you._

**Sebastian:** _*shivers in fear*_

**Grell:** _*Sad face* AWW! :(_

* * *

**_Cannot Love Thee_**

_A page is worth a thousand words. A book is worth a lifetime of cherishing. But, is an entire library worth one soul?_

**Chapter 1: ~Phantomhive Mornings~**

The sun arose high on the horizon, to wake and greet the next day on the Phantomhive manor. Sunshine was creeping upon the light covered fogged pond and then, caressing the dew covered grass and last, gleaming against the window panels of the Phantomhive manor.

Through one of the windows of the servant quarters on the first floor, the light slowly passed through the crack between the white curtains, crept across the hard wooden floorboards and onto the white, lumpy "occupied" sheets on a brass metal-spring bed.

The lumpy sheets then began to move upon the bed, causing the metallic springs to squeak and grind in a rustic old manner; the sheets slowly sinking away to show a young woman with lovely blonde tresses that sprawled out on the pillow and hazy brown eyes that settled upon a beautiful creamed face, still filled with sleep and dreams. The woman covered her mouth as she yawned and sat up in bed, uncaringly letting the sheets fall to her waist, showing that her blonde locks reached the small of back and that she wore a puffy long-sleeved white nightgown that overflowed her still warm and womanly figure.

This was Annabelle, Anna or Belle for short.

She yawned, again, covering her mouth mannerly. As she began to awaken more, Annabelle clinched the bed sheets lightly and shielded her eyes with one hand from the blinding sunlight coming through and illuminating the curtains. Gradually her eyes became adjusted to the light, letting her hand drop to her side and allowing herself to smile fondly.

"Its morning," she whispered, her voice husky and still laced with sleep. Casting the bed sheets aside, Annabelle turned herself on her bed and stood up, the cold floor not particularly bothering her and end of nightgown falling down gracefully to her small ankles. Steadily she walked toward the window with excitement and determination in every step before pushing the curtains aside with ease; by doing so, Anna had given the sunlight a great opportunity to shine throughout the small bedroom and causing slow movements upon another bed that was as exact design as her own.

Anna stared in wonder of the outside world beyond their window, her eyes shining in many shades of brown with admiration. Every morning to her was beautiful at the Phantomhive manor; its arising sun and sky filled with the colors of the rainbow, how its lake shown a replica of its surroundings, and the grass so green and crisped that when you lay upon it, it was like sleeping on a soft white cloud in heaven.

Anna sighed appreciatively of contentment, "How lovely, another beautiful and glories sunny day." Her voice now filled with gracious joy and melody like an angel was singing.

But then, Anna let out a small breath of confusion as she heard a squeaky rustic sought of sound just as her bed made earlier. Anna turned slightly towards the now moving bed across the room from her own before smiling adoringly as she watched the sheets move more and becoming ruffled up from whoever laid under them. "Alice, it's time to wake up." Anna said sweetly, waiting for a response.

A soft, deep mumble was her answer, along with more movement of the sheets sinking into the mattress and sounds coming from the metal springs of the bed.

Annabelle only let out a small laugh as she began to walk over to the bed, "Oh yes, I absolutely forgot that you are not a morning person." she teased as she stopped at the left side of the bed and leaned over slightly, shaking gently on the solid lumps resting on the bed.

Again, she was answered with a deeply mumble except it was more threateningly annoying than soft and the sheets being pulled closer into and under the solid lumps.

"Come now, you lazy Ally-Cat, time to get up." Annabelle said as she grasped the sheets firmly and casted them aside down to the far end of the bed.

There laying before Annabelle was a small girl lying on her side towards her and curled up in a purple overflowing night gown with midnight short black hair that curled at the ends and splayed across the white pillowcase in deep contrast, as well as the alabaster skin of the soft angelic face stilled in deep slumber.

This was Alice Holloway, Ally-Cat or Holly for short.

Alice flinched immediately as the cold air hit the warmth skin of her bare arms and legs that were left unprotected from her bunched up night gown at her mid-thighs and the short designed puffy sleeves, awakening her somewhat with an icy blow.

"Alice, Alice. Wake up, dear." Annabelle called to her from Alice's dream, Annabelle's voice a faint whisper to her ears and her gentle shakes was like calm waves rocking a boat or how a mother would rock her newborn child to sleep. But, as the small ministration continued, Alice began to slip away from the wonderland of dreams and into harsh reality.

Annabelle watched as Alice's thin brows knit together in frustration before moving apart slowly as her eyes began to open, showing off the blackest orbs. Alice yawned and afterward blinking her eyes several times before she rubbed them with her hands to be rid away from sleep.

Annabelle smiled at the oblivious cuteness of Alice's actions. "I trust you had an excellent worth of a night's rest?" she asked, sweeping away silky black locks of hair from the girl's face.

Alice just nodded her head sleepily against her pillow, her voice would only betray her of her drowsiness, and still rubbing her eyes from what seemed like endless slumber.

"Good." Annabelle said satisfied and stood straight, again, walking towards the other side of the room towards a third and final lumpy bed that was next to her own bed…or so she thought.

The bed or the sheets for that matter were not lumpy or ruffled, not moving, or mumbling some incoherent words. The third bed in their room was made perfectly like nobody had slept in it last night. Instantly dread had kicked Annabelle in the head like a ton of bricks…

"ALICE! HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED! WE SLEPT IN, AGAIN!"

…

..

.

In times like this, when your life is at stake…there's nothing to do but run.

Run till you're lungs burn and out of breath…run till you can't feel the pain in your legs like stabbing needles anymore…run until you know you're in your safe haven, the moment when you are utterly free…from Sebastian's scowls and menacing stares.

"_I cannot believe May-Rin forgot to wake us up, again!" _Alice screamed in her head furiously, continuing to run through the Phantomhive halls with Annabelle trailing behind her towards the dining room where Lord Ciel will be having breakfast and where Sebastian will be waiting for their arrival, along with the other staff members to assign their duties and chores for the day. And if she and Annabelle were not on time to be assigned to those chores…_all hell would break loose. _

"_Just a little further and we'll be alright. Sebastian doesn't give our jobs till 7 o'clock. Only five minutes left." _Encouraging herself thoughtfully and pushing herself to her limits, counting the minutes away in her head till their untimely death.

_5, _they ran past the kitchen...

_4_, they ran through the entrance hall that held the stairs leading to the second story of the house...

_3, _they ran past the lounge room...

_2…_

There it was! Alice's eyes widen in ultimate joy as she saw the doubled doors and inside them was the dining room. They had made it with one minute to spare!

Alice gave out a short laugh of triumph before looking over her shoulder to see Annabelle; who was having a difficult time keeping up with Alice because of her long and full dress, even if she was holding it up to her knees so she wouldn't trip over it. "We're gonna make it, Anna!" she shouted. Annabelle only smiled as she let out small breaths of air from the running they've been doing.

But she spoke too soon. When she turned back towards the doors, they had been slammed opened as her and Annabelle were inches from the doors; the last thing they saw were a pair of gleaming bifocals and a horrified May-Rin coming towards them at high speed. Alice, Annabelle, and May-Rin all screamed as they knew what their fate was to become.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter of my revision of "Cannot Love Thee." What do you think, any better? Review.**

**Sebastian: **_*shrugs shoulders* I've read better literature._

**Kala-Warrior: **_GRELL, SICK!_

**Grell: **_*creepy happy face* BASSY! :D_

**Kala-Warrior18: **_*looking at viewing audience sweetly__, has no clue what the other two are doing* Remember it's important to review! ;)_


	2. The Butler, Able

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Kuroshitsuji" or "Black Butler." **

**Property: I only own the OC character "Annabelle and Alice Holloway" and future OC characters in my story "Cannot Love Thee."**

**Info: Also, this is a SebastianxOC and a CielxOC love story and possibly some OCxOC.**

**Extra: Hello! Here are the ages of the characters in Kuroshitsuji or at least what I'm guessing are their ages. The ages of the characters are, also, found at Kuroshitsuji, except my OC characters.**

**Sebastian- over 500-3,000 , but looks to be 23 or 24, don't you think?**

**Ciel- He's 12 in the first series of Kuroshitsuji and 13 in the second series I believe **

**Finnian- Wiki didn't say so 14-15**

**Baldroy- 25-26**

**Mey-Rin- 23-24**

**Tanaka- Either in his late 50s and early 60s, I'm guessing**

**Annabelle OC- 21**

**Alice Holloway OC- 11**

**Chapter 2 of my revision "Cannot Love Thee"! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ~The Butler, Able~**

After giving the daily chores to the servants, Sebastian Michaelis was by his master's side waiting for him to finish breakfast…and waiting for Alice and Annabelle to show up to be assigned their duties before attending his own; and his patience was wearing thin. Honestly this was the third time they had been late, how improper of them and irresponsible. After all, he, himself had an abundance of important matters to take care of before the rest of the day turned to hell; in other words, before the Phantomhive staff—consisting of _The Idiotic Trio_: May-Rin, Barldroy, and Finnian—came for him with a simple, yet, unfinished task that had turned into a chaotic mess.

He frowned, sighing in grief for having to put up with _those_ _three_…including Annabelle's and Alice's tardiness.

Ciel placed his silverware down as he was finish eating, prompting his elbows on the table lacing his hands and looked up at his butler in curiosity, "What seems to be troubling you, Sebastian." He said in a stoic tone. He really didn't care of Sebastian's well being but, to see Sebastian change his facial expression or show any other signs of emotions were highly rare and for the reason was mostly unknown.

He hated it.

To have someone in your household and not knowing their history or their true personality was disturbing. He was use to knowing many things but when it came to Sebastian, the demon he sold his soul to, he was a _hard book to read_. Oh well…it couldn't be helped; he was, after all, a demon. But Ciel did look forward to the challenge.

Sebastian looked down at his young master, a deceitful and simple smile playing on his face, "Nothing is the matter, young master." Taking his young lord's dishes away and setting them on a silver tray placed on a rolling-cart.

Ciel scoffed at him, turning his head away sharply to stare down at the empty dinner table and towards the doubled doors. Of course he had expected that would be Sebastian's answer but it was Sebastian's boldness and secrecy what set Ciel off.

Just as Sebastian was setting the last dish on the cart, an enormous crash was heard and shook the entire mansion.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled, standing from his seat immediately, his body rigid and straight from the possibly dangerous noise.

Sebastian inwardly chuckled at his master's cowardly manner and posture but in any case, walked to the doors leading out of the dining room in deep regret of what lied behind them; in other words, "_The Deadly Idiotic Trio_". "No worries master, I'll handle it." He said in an assertive tone, as he opened a door and closed it behind himself.

…

..

.

"Oww…" Annabelle's prolonged groan of pain mixing with her fellow-coworker's that lay crumpled around and on top of her, their limbs and gowns twisted with each other's. Her eyes were shut tight, not wanting to open them with the headache pounding in her head intensely; no doubt she would have a bruise there and other places along her body.

"Oh, my head," Alice moaned, moving from the others and sitting on her knees on the red rug upon the floor. She rubbed her hands through her hair trying to relieve the pain and looking at Annabelle and May-Rin lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Then, her gaze snapped towards the sound of a wobbling table and one-of-many of Ciel's expensive valuable vases. It was a beautiful amethyst color with emerald vines criss-crossing and circling around it. It was one of Alice's favorites…and it was about to become just plain, shattered glass as it wobbled along with the table, swishing from side to side and around upon the table's moving surface.

Annabelle, Alice, and May-Rin all gasped as the vase toppled over to meet its demise on the floor but not before Alice lunged for it.

Time its-self had slowed down greatly.

Every second that past would tell of their future of agony or glory.

Annabelle and May-Rin could only watch as the vase went closer and closer to the floor and Alice only being a few inches from it to be saving all of their lives.

The vase was a centimeter away from its doom and as if by miracle…Alice had caught it and raised it away from the floor as she scooted across the rug.

It was all over…

Releasing their breaths that they hadn't noticed they had been holding the entire time, they all smiled at their good fortune. Until they all heard somebody clearing their throat.

As they were all looking up at their newcomer, Sebastian had taken the vase from Alice's hands gently and placed it back onto the stilled table once more as if nothing happened. "I see you three have nothing better to do than lie about like beggars." He insulted them.

Immediately, they stood up from their spots on the floor and straighten themselves back into proper ladies.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. We were-"Annabelle started apologetically but was stopped by Sebastian's commanding voice.

"In here," he said seriously, gesturing to the door he held opened wide to the dining room. "Now."

Annabelle and Alice swallowed the knots in their throats in terror, knowing what was to become of themselves behind closed doors. But they reluctantly, and because of Sebastian's cold and stoic stare, went into the dining room, heads down in defeat.

May-Rin gave them an apologetic and guilty look as she watched her friends march to their end. She knew it was her fault for getting them into trouble by not waking them up this morning but, she couldn't help wanting to see Sebastian's beautiful face this morning…_and for the past three mornings_. A light pink had spread across her face as a mental-picture of Sebastian's face looking adoringly at her came to her mind.

"May-Rin," Sebastian said knowingly, watching the clumsy and awkward maid stare absently into space, "don't you have your "own" chores to get to?"

May-Rin's light blush had turned into a dark, scarlet red as the image in her mind popped and quickly disappeared, and found that she was standing there in the hallway with Sebastian looking at her. She was so embarrassed!

"_How embarrassing, he probably knows what I was thinking of now! I'm such a disgraceful and lecherous maid!" _she thoughtfully scorned herself, looking down from her apron and maid's uniform to her shiny black, buckled shoes on her feet.

"May-Rin," Sebastian inquired and trying to get the annoying women's low attention spanned.

May-Rin snapped her head up to Sebastian, nervously trembling and stuttering up words together. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, I'll-I'll get right on it sir!" She then dashed off past Sebastian, down the hall and then turned a corner like a bat out of hell. During that time, Sebastian had watched May-Rin's dramatic exit with a bored stare before turning into the dining room.

"Now then," he addressed to Annabelle and Alice, who were standing with their backs to the dining table and staring at Sebastian in worry as their hands were placed behind themselves, then closed the door softly behind him.

…

..

.

Sebastian stared at his underlings disapprovingly as he started to formulate their punishment in his head. But that would prove to be somewhat difficult with these two.

First he looked down at Alice, who was wearing a dark maroon wool dress that clung to her small figure then flowing out into a skirt at her mid-thighs and covered over a silky light pink, short puffy sleeved blouse that was overlapped by a large dark red bow around the collar, the ends of the ribbons to reach her undeveloped chest and to finish the outfit off, nicely polished black buckled slippers were placed on her small delicate feet being covered by white stockings that reach to her lower calf (_this design of gown is to show comfort for outdoor play for young girls but, to also show superiority among other classes_). Her short cropped hair brushed lightly down but, was untamed as pieces of hair was tossed in different directions like it had a mind of its own and looking up at him with a frown of shamefulness.

Alice Holloway, age 11 and was the only daughter of Lord James Holloway the second and Lady Justine Holloway (formally Justine Baxter). Alice was known (_and still is_) as a determined, lively adventurous young lady back at the Holloway's estates in England, also known as a "Tom-boy." But because of her behavior around the Holloway's estates and in public places, Alice was sent to the Phantomhive manor to stay and be guided by her elder cousin Annabelle to learn in the ways of being a proper English lady (_such as being calm, mannerly, and silent_).

Although those lessons have been frequently taught from time to time, Miss Alice has been secretly under employment as a Phantomhive servant for 5 months now, doing chores such as gardening, cooking, cleaning, and organizing. Sebastian assigned these jobs to her a few days after her arrival, to keep her preoccupied and to hopefully rid her of her boyish antics by doing manual, hard labor.

But, Alice thoroughly enjoyed any work he gave her and never gave him two-wits about it, from it being working in mud with Finnian to neatly organizing books in the enormous library with Annabelle, and she done these assignments _quite _accurately. Sebastian admired her ability to endure hard tasks but when it came to punishments it seemed nothing would affect her; except not being able to do any work and left with boredom on the mind but then, that would throw off Sebastian's schedule when Mister Damiano visits today.

Sebastian then turned to Annabelle, who wore a simple light red wool dress with gold trimming that clung to every dip and curve of her well-matured upper body covered by an opened small-cut matching jacket and overflowed with layers of skirts (_this gown is to show elegance and beauty for any young lady in the working class; noting: the tight sleeves of the jacket to allow swiftness and flexibility)_. Her hair brushed and loosely put up into a small bun upon her head and allowing the rest to flow down across her shoulder gracefully; and like Alice, she had a shameful expression on her face.

Annabelle, age 21 and is the Phantomhive's librarian, storage keeper, and second maid; these jobs she's done efficiently and without any complaints for one consecutive year. Annabelle, for a human… was an_ unpredictable mystery_ to Sebastian. Her personality was that of a fine and honorable woman in society; her kind heart, motherly nature, timidity, and beauty left many to admirer and adore her. But, it was her soul that threw Sebastian off.

A demon could sense if a human soul was good or bad by smell or the aura that surrounded them…_or by taste_. His master's soul was pitched black because of the hatred within him and because he was a "_fallen soul_," a person that had made a contract, also known as a "Convent," with a demon for whatever that person desired in exchange for their soul; this type of soul left Sebastian drooling and earning for just one sample of pure sinfulness. Alice's soul was that of pure snow but held a slight scent and mixture of mischievousness and evil; but many people had that kind of soul and it was tasteless and a waste in Sebastian's opinion.

_Annabelle's soul_…Annabelle's soul, however, could only be described as _**nothingness**_. Actually not even "nothingness" came close to what her soul was. Sebastian could not sense any type of aura around her even though her good-nature would have had him assuming she was a pure soul but, it was her scent that caught him off guard every time she came close to him…it was _absolutely intoxicating_. Nor sweet or demonic smell could even surpass the aroma that seemed to be coming from Annabelle's skin than a perfume bottle. Even now her smell traveled into his nose as he breathed in and out, not to just breathe in the air but to have his lungs and head filled with the smell of warm cinnamon along with other tasteful and exotic hot spices that came to mind, as if that was his air supply alone. Such a unique scent and, yet, the true question was, "why did it affect him so?"

And if her scent wasn't bad enough, he didn't even know his employee's last name. He looked up anything that was possible of value to tell of Annabelle's past history and relation to Alice but nothing came up. He had hoped to find something that might give him an idea why he was acting the way he was around her. Usually Sebastian didn't care for last names of his employee's as long as they could do what they're told to; such was the case for Tanaka, Barldroy, Finnian, and May-Rin. But with Annabelle, he had to know something about her to give him the upper hand in his situation or he would go mad.

After a while, Sebastian started to think that Annabelle was his…_mate_. But that thought was discarded immediately, it wasn't possible for a demon to mate with a human, or it would never happen to him (_at least that's what he's told himself)_. Of course, a demon could have covenant sex with humans and he had heard rumors of some lower demons being mated to one. But he vowed that that would never happen to him, he was a centuries-old, powerful demon and would never bound himself to a weak human, even if they had "_the mark_".

"_The Mark_," when a demon's aura changes with that of their sexual partner's during or after intercourse claiming that they were theirs and theirs alone…_forever bonded with each other_.

He would keep an eye on Annabelle and still look for information about her, till then there still was the matter of her punishment for tardiness. Annabelle was in charge of the library, for it to be well-kept and organized, and Sebastian always found her reading a book in the library or somewhere around the manor…the problem was that she wasn't intact with reality most of the time and when she finished a book outside of the library, she left it lying about on the floor or furniture. Sebastian could punish her by forbidding her to read books for the day or week but that would go against her job as a librarian to insure Lord Ciel with a good book to read for entertainment or education.

He sighed out loud at his predicament, causing the two ladies to tense even more and a very patient young lord, who was sitting back in his seat as before, leaning into laced hands with anticipation in his oasis eyes.

Sebastian supposed he could let this one go, like he did for the other two but he would make sure that this time the ladies would get the point to _**not**_ be late.

"Ladies," he started and staring at the both of them menacingly, "this has been the third time you have been tardy for your assigned duties. The other two I have disregard for the faults of May-Rin for lacking in waking her co-workers up in the morning since she is the head maid of the household but now, I see it is just plain laziness and disrespect of my authority."

Alice was about to step forward and defend herself and Anna for Sebastian's assumption but was silenced as Sebastian continued with his lecture.

"However, since we will be having an important guest today, I will give you **one last warning**," expressing the last three words very gravely," and a minor punishment."

Annabelle and Alice looked at him with astonishment and gratefulness. He was going to let them go, again, and they were sure that they would be doing some major hard time work like cleaning the chimneys, mopping all the floors, raking and trimming the entire yard, and other things.

Sebastian opened the door to the main hallway, smirking to himself how the ladies were staring at him like a gift from God. He chuckled wickedly in his mind, "_If only they knew_."

"Miss Alice, you will be working with Finnian in the gardens. I want you to get rid of any pesky weeds and fertilize all the flowers." Sebastian announced to her with a smile.

Alice smiled cheerfully in return and saluted him with a "Yes, sir!"

He then turned to Annabelle, who waited patiently for her orders with a small smile as well, "And Annabelle, I want you to dust and re-organize the storage closet in the lower part of the manor."

"Absolutely," she said confidently and saluted to him as well, causing Alice to let out a small giggle at her teasing.

Sebastian nodded to them,"Alright then, you may go now."

The ladies walked out calmly into the hallway, both having smiles upon their faces like they were the victors. Sebastian's smirk was devilish after they had passed him and into the hallway. "Oh and ladies…"

Both stopped in front of the opened door to turn quizzingly back at Sebastian, and then their hearts and eyes were filled with dread as he stared at them with pure evil and his frown was grim, "This tardiness will not happen, again, I assure?" he asked darkly and lifting a thin, dark eyebrow at them quizzingly.

Annabelle had shaken her head timidly, feeling as though she was shrinking under Sebastian's intense circumcising gaze, and Alice was shaking her head hastily, causing her hair to whip in front of her eyesight.

And like that, Sebastian's demonic features was gone and replaced with a underact of innocence, his eyes closed in false delight and a thin smile placed on his face. "Excellent. After all, tardiness is a terrible habit." And with that said, he closed the door softly in front of them.

Annabelle and Alice stood in their places in front of the doors, looking from the doors to one another before shuddering like a cold breeze had suddenly struck them and passed, then they parted opposite ways to go along their daily chores before they got into anymore trouble.

~In the Dining room~

"Well, that was oddly generous of you, Sebastian." A taunting smirk showing out of the corners of Ciel's laced fingers in front of him, eyeing his demon butler curiously.

Sebastian turned to his young lord, showing no emotion of regret or annoyance at his words. "Not really, sir. Like I said, we have an important guest coming. A mister Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be visiting to discuss business of expanding Phantomhive's Toy Company. And I'll have no time preparing for his arrival if I waste it on childish behaviors."

Ciel laid his chin on his hands, a distaste expression upon his face and finding Sebastian boring him with business matters. "Oh, is that the man I have in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals in India?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, sir. I heard he's Italian"

Ciel stood from his chair and began walking to Sebastian, "Very well, prepare for his arrival then, Sebastian. Show him the Phantomhive's utmost welcome and hospitality tonight. I'll be in my studies."

Sebastian gave a curt smile and opened the door for his lord. "Yes, young lord." Allowing Ciel to past him before following him out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...ARE YOU REVIEWING YET?!**

**Okay, so I have to cut out the next from my previous "Cannot Love Thee" story because it's part of chapter three in the revision. No worries you'll see it soon!**

**Me: **_(sighs) "Who knew Sebastain could be such a romantic...in a demon-soul devouring kind of way...(re-thinks about situation) nevermind..." LOL_

**Sebastain: **_(walks in) "Did I miss something?"_

**Me: **_"Nope!" (runs out)_

**Sebastain: **_(smirks wickedly before raising a finger to his lips) "Shhh..." (leaves room)_


	3. Phantomhive's Kind Help

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Kuroshitsuji" or "Black Butler." **

**Property: I only own the OC character "Annabelle and Alice Holloway" and future OC characters in my story "Cannot Love Thee."**

**Info: Also, this is a SebastianxOC and a CielxOC love story and possibly some OCxOC.**

**P.S. I'm, kind of, doing an Anime/Manga story. I'll show parts of the anime series and the manga, but mostly anime. I still do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler!**

**This is the revision of "Cannot Love Thee" I promised, so enjoy!**

**Did you ever wonder how things always mess-up for Barldroy, May-Rin and Finnian when they're working. Here's a little idea of what happens as Sebastian so delicately puts it "Before all goes to Hell." **

* * *

**Chapter 3: ~Phantomhive's Kind Help~**

Alice laughed happily as she ran down numerous hallways heading towards the gardens. She couldn't believe what luck her and Anna had this morning, getting away with tardiness for the third time in a row; but she was determined they wouldn't miss a fourth, not after Sebastian's eerie stare earlier. She shivered once more at the thought.

Now she was going to work out in the gardens with Finnian. She loved the outdoors and she loved getting her hands dirty when it came to creativity like arranging flowers in colors or species. She also had a slight crush on the head gardener, Finnian.

Finnian was 15-years-old (4 years older than herself) and was very strong and cute, but it was his gentle nature that she adored about him. She had watched or helped him on several occasions on releasing an animal from tangled up bushes and branches and then there was the time she got stung by a bee on her foot after stepping on it (_silly her thought it would be nice to feel the lush grass between her toes while she worked_), she had cried for a little bit and was about to start working, again, but Finnian, who was exaggerating about the whole incident, insisted that she was done working for the day and had quickly carried her back into the manor for medical treatment from Anna. The poor boy would even cry if you told him he stepped on a butterfly. He was so kind and friendly…

Alice slowed her pace down to a dreamy walk, lacing her hands together in front of her chest and closing her eyes as she sighed at the thought of Finnian. The anticipation of seeing him, again, was exhilarating!

She had shortly stopped her dream walking when she heard a noise from the kitchen. The door was slightly ajar as she approached it and within she saw Sebastian. He was talking to himself, sense no one else was in the room from what Alice could see, and preparing for today's evening meal.

"—And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner." He said as if everything was ready to perfection; instantly, as if by magic, a centerpiece of a beautiful bouquet was outstretched in his hand. "The table is perfection; this will be an eloquent Phantomhive welcome."

Alice stared at him amazed. However, her distracted gaze was her downfall as she felt a big hand grab the sleeve of her shoulder and another cover her gasping mouth. Everything went dark as she was yanked from the hallway and into a dark room for who knows what or who was inside.

Just as the world went black by the closing of the door and she was going to scream bloody murder, her mouth was covered over for what felt like two to three hands to keep her silent and two muscular arms crossing tightly over her pressed arms and body and her back pressed to a strong chest. She immediately began to struggle vicariously, kicking her legs widely in the empty air and wiggling and bucking her body to free her arms, hands, anything that'll allow her to fight back against her captors.

"Alice, stop! It's us!" A panicky familiar voice whispered.

And after that simple command, she ceased her struggle awkwardly and made a muffled, confused. "Mph?"

Finnian?

Then it struck her, she never thought to open eyes to see her captors' faces. She was to assured to get out of this horrible situation that it never came to mind that her enemy could be her ally.

Her tight eyes slowly began to open and adjust to the darkness. There she saw in a dimly lit room Finnian smiling widely at her on one side and May-Rin beside him, looking worried at her. Behind them was little Tanaka sitting on his knees upon a bed and cupping his Japanese tea in his hands, announcing his usual "Hoh, hoh, hoh," as he watched the performance before him in amusement. Alice then advert her eyes up to see Barldroy with his unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth and looking down at her in somewhat exhaustion and irritation at the thought that he had almost got bested by an 11-year-old girl.

"Finny, Bard, May-Rin, Tanaka, what are you all doing in here?" she asked as they all moved away from each other to get back in order.

They shushed her before Barldroy opened the door to a small crack, pouring a small stream of light into the darkened room. Comically it seemed that one Phantomhive servant's head was on top of another to peek through the small opening; in order from: Barldroy, Finnian, May-Rin and last, Alice at the bottom of the totem pole. They all watched in silence as they saw Sebastian through the same opened door of the kitchen fixing dinner.

That is until one of the many room bells rung and Sebastian looked regrettably at it. He sighed, patting his gloved hands to rid them of extra flour, "Still so much to do and he calls me now."

The Phantomhive totem pole quickly hid themselves from eyesight as Sebastian walked past them before looking back out to see him retreating into another hall. "A guest is comin'!" Barldroy announced, turning back into the room. "Alright then this is our chance."

May-Rin, Finnian, and Alice quickly cast their eyes from the door to Barldroy, releasing a quizzed breath of curiosity.

"Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today will be so perfect be won't even know what hit him." Then, out of nowhere, his entire posture was that of complete shock, "ACK!" he outburst before oddly turning back to normal with a look of true realization, he even grasped one of his biceps has a symbol of power of some sought. "Yeah, that's what he's goin' to say!" he finished, looking at his friends for approval.

It must have been a mixed message because even May-Rin, Finnian, and Alice did the same utter shock posture, "ACK!"

"That's for him to say, not you," pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" May-Rin exclaimed.

"Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything." Finnian agreed.

Caught up in all the excitement, Alice joined in, "Absolutely! Let's show Sebastian what we're really made of. Barld can make the finest Roast Beef dinner ever, May-Rin will set out the most eloquent tea set, and Finnian and I can make the garden so beautiful, that it will out-best even the Queen's." she suggested.

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Barldroy concluded.

"Let's get to it!" they said simultaneously, fists pumping into the air.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh," an amused Tanaka said, possibly already thinking of the disastrous outcome of their master plan.

Finnian looked down at Alice, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He excitedly grabbed her hand and began running out the door with a shocked Alice in tow. "Let's go!"

Running and turning through the Phantomhive halls, Finnian's only intention was to reach the garden and begin working; it never came to mind that he was holding Alice's hand but, she had surely noticed. She was flabbergasted, her eyes glued to their laced hands.

"_Is he really holding my hand?" _she asked herself. But when she analyzed his face, it was that of joy and happiness and his aqua green eyes held the slightest of purpose.

She frowned, _"Of course he's holding your hand, you nitwit. You're going to the gardens." _Her inner-voice chastised her and her frown deepened, _"What am I, five? I know how to get to the gardens." _And with that thought, she snatched her hand from Finnian's.

Finnian faltered before looking concerned at Alice, "Hey, what's wrong, Alice?"

"I know my way to the gardens, Finnian. I don't need an escort." She sternly said.

Finnian scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh yeah, right. Sorry." he laughed.

Alice sighed, she really shouldn't be mad at him. Well technically she wasn't mad at all, just upset that she over-thought the whole holding hands experience. She'll admit it was nice, his warm strong calloused hand holding hers.

"It doesn't matter now, we're already here." She said as the light shone through the glass doors and onto them. Past the french doors was the back patio and beyond that was the extraordinary garden of the Phantomhive's with its lush green grass, aligned neatly trimmed shrubs and rose bushes along the path and patches of pure and wild flowers.

Finnian smiled playfully, holding his arm out to her and using the other to open the door, "Shall we go then, my lady?" he said in his most refined voice.

Alice laughed, taking his arm before they both ventured out onto the great grounds of the Phantomhive manor.

...

..

.

"There we are! All the stuff for tonight's dinner." Barldroy said, laying the necessary ingredients for roast beef on the kitchen island. There were carrots, potatoes, onions, mushrooms, various sorts of spices, and of course the main dish, a considerable chunk of raw beef.

Barld grabbed a cook book from the counter and opened it to the required page of said recipe. "Let's see…carrots-" looking from the book to the carrots to the book, again, "check, potatoes-check, ya-duh-ya-duh-ya-duh, check-check and check. Hmm…cut the vegetables…add so-and-so spices…tenderize the meat, uh-huh and then," Barld's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Cook it for at least 2 and half hours! This is crazy, I ain't got that kind of time before the guest arrives." Sighing disappointingly, Bald closed the book and starred at the ingredients.

Putting the book aside, he shrugged his shoulder, "Eh, might as well do the other stuff before cookin' it."

Well, that was easier said than done. He kept cutting himself then having to bandage them before proceeding to cutting the vegetables…and himself, again.

He cursed, dropping the potato and waving his hand around. Bloody-hell that stung!

"Hello, Barldroy. Are you alright?"

Barldroy felt heat rushing to his face as he starred at the person in the doorway.

It was Annabelle and boy, was she pretty as ever.

She stood there with a kind smile, a maid's apron over her daily work clothes and holding some rags and a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Barldroy scratched the back of his head returning her with a boyish smile. "Hey, Anna. Ah yeah, I'm fine. Just cookin' tis all. What about you? I didn't see ya in the dinnin' room this mornin'."

"_Nice goin there, you idiot! Soundin' desperate and all. Just blurt out you fancy her, why don't ya!" _Barldroy's conscious chastised him.

"I'm doing well. Alice and I had just slept in, again, and now I'm to clean the storage room before the gue—," her eyes widened, "Barldroy! What happen to you?"

At first, Barldroy was clueless on what she was talking about till Anna had set down her things and came over to grasp one of his hands, intently examing his self-inflicted injuries.

"Oh yeah, I kind of cut me self tryin' to fix dinner. Nothin' big, it happins'." He said, trying to sound masculine.

Anna just shook her head as she went to retrieve the first-aid kit from one of the cabinets, oblivious to Barldroy's observant stares. When she turned around with the kit in hand, he quickly adverted his eyes to the floor boards.

"Here we go." Anna said, setting the kit on the counter and bringing out the necessary supplies for Barldroy's wounds.

Barldroy saw Anna put some sort of ointment on her finger before grabbing his injured hand, again. "Wait a minute, this isn't goin to sting-" He gave a small yelp has she applied it to his wound, the medication doing its job and ridding the bacteria and giving a burning itch to Barldroy's hand.

"Oh, shush. It's not that bad." Her mother-like tone silencing him as she placed a bandage on it before returning the kit back to its spot. "There, all better." She giggled before looking at the island questioningly, "What are you cooking anyway?"

Barldroy scratched his covered hands. "Roast beef but at this rate, I'm not goin to have enough time to finish it."

"I could help." Anna offered already starting to cut a potato.

"That be great!" Barld would take help from a beautiful lady like Anna any day, she actually allowed him to be the chef unlike someone else (_cough*Sebastian*cough)_.

"_No, you idiot! Men, don't have women helpin' them. Show her how great you are by doin' this by yourself_." His conscious suggested.

"On second thought, you already probably have enough work on yer' hands. I'll take care of this." Barld said as he gently took the knife and potato from Anna.

"Are you sure?" She asked, watching how Bard continue to cut the vegetable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her, watching Anna collecting her materials once more.

"Very well then." She said as started to the door but stopped. "Oh and Barldroy?"

Barldroy looked up from his worked to her.

She looked over her shoulder smiling amusingly, "Cut away from yourself." She advised before leaving from his sight.

Barldroy looked down at his utensil before re-arranging it. "Oh yeah." he said before cutting the potato, again…and himself.

**God-damn-bloody-fuckin'-hell, how did he fuckin' manage to do that! Oh screw this, now where was his flamethrower?**

…

..

.

The bucket swung gently back and forth in Annabelle's hand while she smiled softly and hummed anonymous tune.

"_Such a kind man_," She thought as a mental image of rough-looking chef, Barldroy, with a goofy grin and holding a frying pan to his shoulder. Oddly the image altered and began to portray fire in the background of Barldroy and the frying pan now being a flamethrower. The image caused her smiled to fall eerie, "_A bit of an accidental-prone pyromaniac but hopefully he'll be able to control it and become a fine chef, if not an adequate one_."

**"Oh no!"**

Annabelle turned around sharply at the outburst coming from behind a door. The distress call sounded much like May-Rin's to Anna's dismay.

"_What did that blind-sighted oaf brake now_?" she thought. May-Rin may be her friend and only other woman in the Phantomhive household (_Alice is still just a girl_), but sometimes it was hard to be in her presence without being embarrassed or having to clean up after her. It was quite contradicting when Sebastian usually had to pick-up after Annabelle when misplacing a book or two.

Upon entering the room to investigate, she was greeted with an alarming scene. "May-Rin! What are you doing?" She cried out, quickly putting her materials against the wall and rushing over to the startled and clumsy head-maid.

May-Rin had thought if she stood on a chair to reach the plates on the higher shelf all would be fine. She was terribly wrong as one of the chair's legs broke and began to wobble uncontrollable under her feet, leaving her to frail around to keep balance.

"Quickly, grab the cabinet, May-Rin." Annabelle instructed as she steadied the back end of the chair.

May-Rin done so and was relieved to finding herself perfectly still.

"Now **easily and gently** come down." Annabelle watched as the woman began to do as ordered. "**Slowly**."

When May-Rin was finally on stable ground, she sunk down to her knees with a sigh. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Anna."

"What were you doing up there anyway?" She asked as she set the broken chair against the wall by the tea cabinet.

"I was getting Lord Ciel's best china for when the guest arrives today when one of the chairs legs broke." May-Rin explained.

"Luckily you didn't break any of them…or your neck." Anna teased as she helped her friend and roommate up, who nodded radically in agreement.

May-Rin then looked down at her twiddling thumbs, feeling humiliated and guilty. "I'm so sorry you had to help me Anna and I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning. I'm just so clumsy and forgetful, I'm not worthy of being head-maid!" She cried dramatically, rubbing the tears away from her eyes but she stopped immediately when she felt hands on her shoulders. Through glassy eyes, May-Rin saw her best friend smiling at her kindly.

"It's alright, May-Rin." Annabelle said in an assuring soft voice, "You're doing a wonderful job as head-maid. And besides," Anna then smiled, as if about to quote something she heard before. "Is crying about your mistakes anyway to behave as a Phantomhive servant?"

May-Rin face brighten, having clenched fists in front of her as if ready to fight and take on the challenger. "No it's not!"

Annabelle nodded, glad that her friend was back to high-hopes, before going to collect her materials, again. "Good. I'll inform Sebastian that we'll be needing a new chair in this room. Now let's not doddle in our work, a guest will be arriving this evening."

"Indeed, a guest, yes indeed." May-Ring noted turning back to the china cabinet.

"May-Rin?"

May-Rin turned around to see only Annabelle's head through the door way, smiling amusingly as she did for Barldroy. "The stepping-stool is two doors down the hall to your right. Please use it instead of another chair. And try to be **more careful**." She said before leaving.

"Oh, that's a good idea, yes it is!" she said then looking dumbfounded. "Now where did she say the stool was?"

**Ah well, she supposed she'll just have to stand on the cabinet counter.**

…

..

.

Shelves and shelves of boxes, crates and odd knick-knacks swallowed the entire storage room, along with heavy layers of dirt and dust. It was the strangest place to call a safe haven but Annabelle thought it was so anyway.

_"Having to keep three children (meaning Barldroy, May-Rin and Finnian) and Alice out of trouble, it's no wonder I finish my job at the last second." _She thought, setting her cleaning utensils down and sitting on a sturdy create with a relaxing sigh.

She then reached into the wash bucket to pull out a red hardcover book she hidden under all the rags. Heaven knows what Sebastian would say or do if were to discover her reading instead of doing her task. But it was such a good story!

_**It was about a beautiful woman and a handsome butler, and what made the story so intriguing was that they were having a secret affair even though the woman's sole intention was to take care of a relative and the butler sole purpose was being the guardian to the Lord of the estates.**_

Honestly, how do these romantics create such passionate work? She loved it!

Opening the book to her marked page, anticipation was coursing through Annabelle. She had previously left off the night before where "_Angelica_", the beautiful woman, was going to answer to "_Samuel_", the handsome butler, proposal.

**_~~~ "Samuel, I love you," Angelic said her voice constricted with unshed tears, "but I have more important commitments to follow through. I have to take care of Haley and my deceased father's business. I'm sorry, I cannot marry you—"_**

**_Samuel had cut her off by pulling her to him for a deep loving kiss, his strong arms holding her tightly before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. "Angel, my gorgeous angel, I can give you everything. If you want a crown, a kingdom, the sea, the Earth, children, my eternal love and devotion, I'll give it all to you. Just say yes." He whispered sweetly._**

**_"Samuel, I—" She started but was harshly stopped as her older brother, Alexander, burst into the room enraged._**

**_"You damned bastard! Don't listen to him, Angelica." He ordered before pointing an accusing finger at the butler, "That man is a fraud! Samuel Masters is not who he says he is."_**

**_Angelica gasped as she looked up at Samuel, her eyes pleading to him that what her brother said was false. ~~~_**

"_Oh, dear_." Annabelle thought, her fingers clenching the book desperately and her toes curling with excitement. "_Who could Samuel be_? And _I hope Angelica won't be any more trouble than she already is." _

Annabelle stood from her spot and grabbed a feather duster, thinking of reading and cleaning at the same time. "Speaking of which, I hope Alice isn't causing any trouble." She said aloud, dusting off an old lantern and proceeding to dust everything else.

…

..

.

One weed after another, they were all cruelly snatched up from the Earth and thrown into the air by a cheerily humming, black haired girl, who was resting on her knees and her gloves were covered in dirt, along with her blonde straw-hat consort next to her.

"At this rate, will be done in no-time." Alice said, pulling another weed from the flowerbed of roses, being mindful of its thorns.

Finnian nodded happily, "Mhmm." Finnian caught a brilliant idea and then looked at Alice. "I bet it'll go much faster if we use the special weed killer."

Alice's eye light up. "Oh, let's do that! I'll get the sprayer." She said, already running to the garden shed.

Finnian reached a hand out to her, "Wait, it might be too heavy for you!"

"I got it!" She yelled back before rounding a corner of the mansion.

"I guess I should go follow her." He said scratching the back of his head and getting up to walk leisurely in the direction Alice left.

Upon reaching the shed, Alice set her eyes on the equipment known as the weed sprayer which came up above her hips and was rounded like a 50-year-old tree trunk. "There you are." She said, grabbing the handle on top and starting to struggle with dragging the contraption outside, "You're coming with me." She gritted out.

**POP!**

Alice yelped as the lid of the sprayer came off and the motion sending her on her rump with the lid lying next to her. Alice was slightly dazed for a moment before she gasped at the removed lid then at the hole-gaping equipment and then back to the lid. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she continued to panic till she heard fast footsteps coming towards her direction.

"Are you okay, Alice?" she heard Finnian yelled in concern.

Alice grabbed the lid and tried to force the lid back onto the sprayer, "I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth and pushing down onto the lid but it wouldn't go.

When Finnian rushed in, Alice quickly sat on the sprayer, trying to act innocently.

"Are you okay? You yelled." Finnian asked with a guilty frown, feeling as though he wasn't watching Alice well enough to cause her to hurt herself.

Alice waved a hand in front of her to dismiss his worries, "Oh, I'm-I'm fine" she stuttered, trying to think quickly. "Just slipped and fell t-trying to pull this heavy thing."

"You sure?" He asked, again, and beginning to walk towards her. His eyes searching for any scratches or bruises.

"The only thing that hurts is my ego" Alice joked with a small laugh which made Finnian smile.

"Alright then. Up you go." He said, carefully picking Alice up from the equipment and back down to the ground away from the sprayer. "You should go inside, the fumes of the weed killer is strong."

Alice looked behind him, to the slight crack in the lid of the sprayer. "Um, Finnian…"

"No buts now." He joked, gently as possible pushing her shoulder and then her back towards the door of the shed. "Now off with you." He laughed, finding it amusing to be the one in charge, and then closed the door behind her.

Alice gazed over her shoulder guiltily at the door, sighing before going back into the manor. Today was as she overheard Sebastian one time or another, oh so delicately put it, "Going to Hell."

* * *

**Tah-Dah! That was chapter 3 of the revision of "Cannot Love Thee." Please review and you'll see how Sebastian was able to make a catastrophe into a miracle in the next chapter "His Butler, Able—Part 2!**

**Review or PM me if you have any questions and I'll try my best to get back to you.**

**By the way, did anybody notice Annabelle's book sounds so fimiliar to certian characters? LOL Yes, I did it on purpose.**


End file.
